


To Connect

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim admits to Blair that he's experienced the effect of pheromones before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Connect

DISCLAIMER: Blair and Jim belong to PetFly productions and UPN. I'm just borrowing them. No copyright infringement is intended. 

RATING: This story is rated NC-17 for consensual sex between two adult men. J/B If you don't like the thought of it or if you are under 18, just DON'T go there. 

I know this idea has been done to death, but couldn't help it when I saw Attraction. Just had to get it out. this is my first post anywhere, it has not been read by anyone, spell checked or anything. Just a quick PwP to fill the need my own Slashy needs. 

Ok, here it is, if you read past all this nonsense, I'll be lucky. 

## To Connect

by Reets  


Blair had spent the better part of the day, trying to explain the pheromone theory to Jim. He was tired and Jim was frustrated. The woman he was seeing was evidently part of the robbery ring. They had made it back to the loft after searching for her most of the day. 

Jim hung up his jacket and went upstairs. "Listen Chief," he called down. I don't get it, if it's chemical, why is it effecting my feelings?" 

Blair climbed the stairs, quick to try and answer his friend's questions. "Well, as a sentinel your senses get a charge, but as a man, it affects your feelings. You know...." he sat down on the edge of the bed. "The way you connect with someone, your chemistry." 

Jim looked at him, his hair back, glasses slid a little down his nose, pouty lips. 

"There's only one other person I've had this feeling around." 

"You've had it before." Blair shifted his body to face Jim. "Who, why didn't you tell me, who was it?" he began scribbling something on a note pad. Jim reached up and snatched the pad away. 

"I don't think you want to document this one Chief." 

Blair tried going for the pad, "Of course I do, it's research, all ties in with the sentinel thing." Jim shook his head. 

"Not this time." Jim reached forward, grabbed Blair by the back of the head and kissed him. He shifted, pulling Blair further onto the bed. Feeling Blair return the kiss, then break away. 

"Whoa, man." Blair scooted away. 

"Are you telling me you don't feel the same way?" Jim stared at him. 

He's perfect, Blair thought. Those beautiful blue eyes, perfect smile, strong body. "I ahhh, didn't say that, but..." Jim pulled him on top of his chest. 

His senses running wild, the feel of Blair's skin as he cupped his cheek, the smell of him--deodorant, mixed with sweat, something just Blair. He pulled his face close, then rolled to capture Blair beneath his body. 

Blair was dazed, his body revealing his lust and passion for his partner. "Jim I don't think we should..." Jim hovered inches above him, dipping his mouth to catch Blair's, trailing down to his ear, sucking the earring there. Blair moaned as Jim slid a hand between them, unbuckling his pants, pushing them from his hips in one swift motion. His hard cock now exposed to Jim, he felt the rush of blood to his cheeks. 

"Hey, looks like the chemicals are working." Jim scooted down his body, pulling off his t-shirt. "Take this off." Blair complied, hurriedly throwing the shirt to the floor. He almost cried out as Jim took a nipple in his teeth and gently rolled it, making it rock hard. "Sensitive there Chief?" Blair nodded and began his own exploration. 

Jim's shirt was already unbuttoned, so it took Blair only a second to relieve him of it. He wanted to feel more, touch Jim, but Jim had other plans. He scooted down further, taking Blair's straining cock in his mouth. Blair bolted upright, Jim grinned and pushed him back flat on the bed. Keeping his mind on the job in his mouth, he used his free hand to relieve Blair of his shoes and pants. He released Blair's cock and sat up, staring down at him. Blair blushed. 

"Not fair." Blair pulled Jim up to him, kissing him roughly, forcing his tongue into the older man's mouth. They met with the same passion and force, teeth gnashing against each other, fighting for dominance. Jim broke off the kiss. 

"I wasn't finished." He worked his way back down Blair's body with his tongue. Settling in he began licking and stroking Blair's cock, he took the head in his mouth, keeping an eye on the reaction of his partner. Blair moaned and wiggled, bucking his hips up to meet Jim's rhythm. 

Jim pulled away and finished Blair with his hand, catching the semen and letting it trail down over Blair's balls to the crack of his ass. He fondled the nipple ring attached to Blair's right nipple and probed his anus with a finger. 

Blair grabbed the sheets, trying to regain control of his mind and body. The new sensation was making his limp cock jump back into action. It twitched as Jim placed two fingers inside him, stretching his opening, trying to prepare him for penetration. 

Blair moaned and forced his body to relax, enjoying the feel of Jim's fingers, deep inside of him. "Oh Gawd Jim, this is unreal." 

"How so Chief?" Jim stood up and relieved himself of his pants and underwear. And gathering a few things from the nightstand. He saw the stunned look as his rock hard cock pointed straight at Blair. He climbed back on the bed beside Blair. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, rolling Blair to his side and slipping two fingers deep inside him. 

Blair moaned, "I don't think so." 

"I want you to be sure Blair, this changes things for us you know." Blair nodded. 

"I want you, I'm sure of that, it's just..." 

"What?" he raked a finger over Blair's prostate, making him groan loudly. 

"I want to see you." Blair said catching his breath. 

Jim removed his fingers and pulled him to his back, settling down between his legs. He lifted Blair's thighs around his waist. 

Blair watched anxiously as Jim slipped on a condom and forced lubricant from a tube and rubbing it on his swollen cock. He put some on his fingers and inserted them into Blair. Blair's muscles clenched tight at the cold fingers. 

Blair licked his lips watching the clenched jaw of his partner as he stroked his own cock, warming the lube and condom. Jim leaned forward, brushing the head of his cock against Blair's tight opening, a gasp making him look up at Blair's face. "Are you sure?" Blair nodded and Jim pushed slightly, penetrating him only with the head of his cock. Blair cried out, clutching at Jim's arms. Jim leaned forward, getting as close as he could without forcing more of himself deep inside his lover. "Relax baby," he petted Blair's chest, playing with the curly dark hair, pinching the nipples, running his fingers down his stomach to his cock. Jim took the cock in his hand and fondled it. 

Blair met Jim's gaze, the tears stinging his eyes. He clenched his teeth tight. His ass was on fire, he was being ripped apart. Nothing could hurt more than this. He grabbed Jim's arm, wanting desperately for him to stop or go, he wasn't sure which. His erection leaving him in reaction to the pain. 

"Breathe Blair." Jim felt him relax and he slipped in further, stroking Blair's cock in the process. It hardened quickly and Blair began bouncing with the rhythm of Jim's hand. 

He was full to the hilt now, the pain had dissipated, replaced with luscious feeling of being taken, being owned, being one with his Sentinel. His Sentinel, his friend, his lover, all in one. He pulled Jim to him, forcing him almost uncomfortably close. 

Jim smiled, relieved that Blair was enjoying himself again. "Turn over babe." Blair complied and Jim slipped between his legs, pulling his hips back to meet him. 

Blair gasped as Jim slipped back into the hot, tight canal. "You're so tight Blair, so beautiful." He wrapped an arm around Blair's body, taking his cock he began stroking it with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Blair was overwhelmed at the feeling. Jim pulling almost totally out and ramming back into him, making a moan escape his lips every time. Jim's lips on his neck, back, hand expertly working his cock. Thank the gods for the chemicals he thought, breathing in the smell of Jim's cologne, sweat, the musky smell of sex. 

Blair collapsed, the force of his new lover sending him into the mattress, his cock trapped beneath his stomach. Jim had forgotten all rational thought, he thrust roughly, hungrily now, eager for his release. 

Blair tensed his muscles tight, hearing the almost agonizing cry as Jim released his load into him. Blair felt the throb of the large man's cock head as it continued pumping. Forcing himself backwards, he clenched hard, milking the last of Jim's orgasm. Jim bit him hard on the neck, marking his new mate. "Oww." he said weakly as Jim released the tender skin. Jim breath came in large gasps now. He slipped out of Blair and rolled away, disposing of the used condom. 

He took a deep breath and rolled over to see Blair smiling at him. "What?" Blair shook his head and curled up next to him, rubbing his still hard cock against Jim's side. Jim jumped into action, kissing Blair roughly before descending on his cock again. It took precious few minutes for Blair to release his second load, this time into Jim's throat. Jim sucked until Blair forced him away. 

"You are too good at that man." Jim pulled him close and released the clasp from his hair. Blair blushed as his hair fell into his face. Jim reached up and pushed it away, running a finger lightly over Blair's lips before pulling him into a quick kiss. "Chemicals ah?" Jim stared into his eyes. 

Blair laughed, "Yeah, chemistry has just became my favorite subject."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
